Aikoi
by Gong HaNeul
Summary: Você se lembra? - ele perguntou. De quando nos conhecemos? ... Dakishimete, KISU shitatte. Era aquela música que os perseguia. E só aquela música. ShikaTema. SongFic. Flashbacks.


**Aikoi**

Lá estava Nara Shikamaru sentado em frente ao aparelho de som de sua casa com inúmeros CDs em suas mãos. Seus pais haviam viajado de férias e ele estava afim de ouvir alguma coisa para irritar os vizinhos, já que os mesmos não deixavam o jovem de dezesseis anos dormir. Estava procurando por um CD em especial, mas não encontrava nada além daqueles que só sua mãe escutava enquanto fazia o almoço ou limpava a casa. Aquelas músicas que ele antes gostava, mas tinha aprendido a odiar de tanto ouvi-los.

- Procurando alguma coisa bebê chorão? – o garoto quase cai pra trás, tamanho susto que levou ao ouvir a voz da pessoa que menos esperava nesse meio de férias

- Não problemática – ele deu um suspiro – é óbvio que eu procuro algo, e dá pra fazer o favor de sair do parapeito da janela?

- Claro senhor Shikamaru – ela entra na casa e senta no sofá – Sabe, o som lá de casa estragou, e me deu uma vontade de ouvir algo

- Mas eu estava com vontade primeiro, o som é da minha casa, e enquanto eu não achar esse maldito CD eu não escuto nada que você queira ouvir

- Nem isso? – ela mostrou um CD

- Mas... Era justamente esse – ele estava sem palavras

- É um bebê mesmo – ela ria da cara dele – Você me emprestou antes das férias, porque eu queria algumas músicas – ela jogou o CD – pega

- Obrigada

Shikamaru colocou o CD no aparelho e avançou até a faixa que ele queria ouvir. Logo o som das batidas eletrônicas e da voz feminina preenchiam todo o ambiente. Ele se sentou ao lado da garota no sofá de dois lugares.

- Você se lembra? – ele perguntou

- De quando nos conhecemos?

- Foi no supermercado não foi?

- Sim... Estava passando o clipe dessa música nas TVs

- Nossa, me lembrei agora... É verdade

_**Flashback - on**_

_O garoto de cabelos castanhos andava preguiçosamente entre os corredores do supermercado procurando algo interessante para comprar. Em sua face ele mantinha a expressão sonolenta de sempre, o que fazia algumas pessoas acharem que ele era sonâmbulo, e que estava dormindo enquanto perambulava pelo supermercado. Ele estava tão desanimado que nem vira a garota loira vir pelo outro lado, e eles acabaram se esbarrando, e caíram ambos sentados no chão._

- Garoto infeliz, será que dava pra olhar por onde anda?

- Desculpe-me, mas você também não estava lá atenta, se não desviava

- Pelo menos eu não ando dormindo

- E quem disse que eu estava dormindo, garota problemática?

- A sua cara te condena, bebê chorão

**Dakishimete. KISU shitatte.**

**Kimi wo suki ni natteku kimochi ni hate wa nai.**

**Fukiareru koi wo kattou to rakkan to takkan de norikiru dake.**

_**Abrace-me. Beije-me.**_

_**Esse sentimento de me apaixonar por você não tem limites.**_

_**Tudo o que podemos fazer é nos submeter a esse amor com conflitos, otimismo e perspicácia**_

_A música ressoava no ambiente enquanto os dois, depois de terem trocado aquelas palavras de amizade e gratidão, recolhiam as compras da garota que jaziam espalhadas no chão. Quando aparentemente tudo estava recolhido e de volta na cesta de compras, a garota se levantou e se pôs a andar. Enquanto o garoto preguiçoso se levantava com um objeto de porcelana nas mãos._

- Ei garota, não se esqueça disso – _ele estendeu a mão com uma miniatura de um leque aberto, com o desenho de três luas roxas_

- Meu leque, me dê isso garoto

_Shikamaru entregou o objeto e a viu sumir novamente entre as prateleiras. Sabia exatamente o que de interessante levaria do supermercado naquele dia. Foi até os objetos de porcelana e pegou uma miniatura idêntica a da garota. Um leque aberto feito em porcelana, com o desenho de três luas roxas. Sua mãe ficou um pouco curiosa pelo motivo do garoto querer levar logo aquilo, já que o mesmo nunca fora fã de miniaturas._

_**Flashback – off**_

- Aquele dia foi realmente engraçado, eu ri muito do que aconteceu quando cheguei em casa

- Logo na primeira vez que nos vimos, discutimos

- Ora bebê chorão, o destino sabe quem nós somos

- Sim, de fato

- Mas, agora eu me lembrei de outra coisa

- O que?

- Alguns dias depois as aulas começaram

- A gente estava no mesmo colégio afinal

- Sim, e acabamos por nos esbarrar de novo

- E discutir

- E você se lembra que música eu estava ouvindo no meu mp3?

- Tem como esquecer?

_**Flashback – on**_

_Shikamaru conversava com a garota ao seu lado, olhando para o nada. Havia entrado naquele colégio por pura e total insistência da Yamanaka. Por um momento olhou para o alto e se espreguiçou. No segundo momento lá estava o garoto mais inteligente do colégio sentado no chão, praguejando baixinho enquanto se levantava. Quando enfim olhou pra frente viu um par de olhos verde musgo fulminantes pra cima dele._

- Você – _ela falava em um tom assustadoramente baixo e rouco_

- Shika, vocês se conhecem? Você conhece a irmã mais velha do Gaara? – _Ino perguntou enquanto o garoto olhava perplexo para as duas loiras_

- Você é irmã do Gaara?

- Você conhece meu irmão? – _os dois perguntaram ao mesmo tempo_

- Sim_ – responderam em uníssono_

_Temari se sentiu um pouco receosa, mas resolveu perguntar._

- Qual é o seu nome garoto?

- Nara Shikamaru, e o seu?

- Não pode ser, é ironia do destino mesmo

**Susume KOIGOKORO mayowazu ni kimi no moto he.**

**Yoru mo hiro mo hana mo arashi mo kitto fumikoete.**

_**Minha paixão avança convictamente rumo aonde você está.**_

_**Com certeza passarei por noites, dias, flores e tempestades.**_

_A música ressoava barulhenta pelos fones de ouvido da loira mais velha. Ela se lembrou que a família Nara possuía uma grande rede de farmácias e uma indústria de produtos médicos, estas duas empresas que iriam fazer parceria com um grande hospital._

- Sabaku no Temari

- Completa e total ironia do destino

_Não só um grande hospital, mas uma rede de hospitais. Tal rede que pertencia a família Sabaku._

_**Flashback – off**_

- Daquela vez fui eu que ri da minha total desgraça quando cheguei à minha sala

- Olha como fala bebê chorão, você pode ferir os sentimentos alheios

- Claro garota problemática... Depois disso a gente não parou de se esbarrar

- Sim... Depois da escola, foi onde?

- Na loja de CDs, eu fui comprar o CD da FictionJunction YUUKA, e você por acaso, estava procurando o mesmo CD

- Ah é, verdade

_**Flashback – on**_

_Temari andava distraída enquanto procurava avidamente um CD nas pratileiras da pequena loja de CDs. Uma música muito bem conhecida pela garota ressoava pelo ambiente, e ela se permitiu fechar os olhos e cantarolar junto da música. Uma permissão feita num momento não muito propício. E lá estavam, Shikamaru e Temari, ambos sentados no chão por mero acaso._

**Sekai no kanjou zenbu yusabutte.**

**Kodoku na shinjou sugu ni tsutaetai.**

**Tarinai mono no nai, Ari no mama no...**

**... Ai ga hoshii dake.**

_**Eu farei vibrar todas as emoções do mundo.**_

_**Quero transmitir meus pensamentos solitários o mais rápido possível.**_

_**Coisas insuficientes não existem, a única coisa que eu quero...**_

_**... É o amor verdadeiro.**_

- Por acaso você anda me seguindo? – _Temari questionou o garoto_

- Não, eu só quero comprar um CD, e você?

- Estava procurando um sorvete – _o garoto piscou uma, duas vezes – _O que você acha que eu estaria procurando numa loja de CDs? Uma bola de futebol?

- Também não precisava me tirar garota problemática, não tem educação não?

- Ara bebê chorão, vai chorar por causa disso é?

_Shikamaru logo avistou aquilo que ele queria. Era o último daqueles CDs na loja. E o último disponível na cidade no momento. E por acaso, era o mesmo CD que Temari queria._

- Ei

- O que é?

- Onde você achou esse CD?

- Era o último – _uma veia estalou na testa da garota_

- Era o que eu estava procurando

- Se você fosse um pouco mais educada comigo eu pensaria no caso de deixar você levá-lo, mas você não foi e este também era o que eu estava procurando

_E dizendo isso o garoto caminhou até o caixa, pagou o CD e deixou a garota com cara de tacho._

_**Flashback – off**_

- Você foi muito mau comigo nesse dia

- Você sempre me trata igual um capacho, foi minha vingança particular

- Sabia que você não estava levando-o só por gostar muito da cantora

- Na verdade, depois dos incidentes, eu passei a gostar muito dessa música

- Faça-me rir Shikamaru

- Olha, você me chamou pelo meu nome Temari

- Não sei por que, mas isso me lembrou outro ocorrido

- Qual?

- O do trabalho que você foi fazer com o Gaara

- Aquele dia foi horrível, como você se lembra disso?

- Horrível pra você, pois eu adorei

_**Flashback – on**_

_Shikamaru tocou a campainha duas vezes e esperou a porta ser aberta. Quando o garoto ruivo deu o ar da graça o moreno se sentiu aliviado, por não ter que ouvir os berros da loira logo na manhã de domingo. Ambos entraram e seguiram para o quarto do ruivo. No dia anterior eles haviam combinado de se encontrarem na casa de Gaara para fazer um trabalho de história. Shikamaru ajudava com sua inteligência, enquanto Gaara ajudava com sua falta de preguiça. A dupla quase perfeita. Quase porque o ruivo possuía algo que deixava a casa insuportável. A sua irmã mais velha._

- Vamos começar resumindo isso – _Shikamaru apontou para um trecho no livro e o ruivo acenou com a cabeça, quando eles ouviram alguém cantar bem alto_

**Sakamaku junjou, kimi no te wo tsukami...**

**... Kono mama souzou no sekai ni ochiteku.**

**Kawaranu hibi wo kaeteyuku wa.**

**Ai wo kono mune ni…**

_**Nas vibrações deste puro coração, segurarei a sua mão...**_

_**... E assim cairemos num mundo imaginário.**_

_**Continuarei mudando esses dias que nunca mudam.**_

_**Dê amor a este coração...**_

- O que Temari pensa que está fazendo colocando o som de seu computador nessa altura?

- Garota problemática, ela só pode estar querendo ferrar a gente

- Vou lá falar com ela – _Gaara se preparava para levantar quando sua porta foi aberta bruscamente_

- Aceitam chá, meninos? – _Gaara acenou com a cabeça_

- Depois abaixe o som por favor, Temari

- Mas eu gosto tanto dessa música

- Nós precisamos nos concentrar, temos trabalho a fazer

- Tudo bem, tudo bem – _dizia ela enquanto estendia uma xícara de chá para Shikamaru, quando – _Ops

- MALDITA – _Shikamaru praguejou enquanto assoprava o braço_

_Explicação do ocorrido: Temari estendeu uma xícara de chá para Shikamaru, quando este foi pegá-la Temari acabou se "desequilibrando" e derramou o chá fumegante no braço exposto do garoto. Braço agora que estava queimado._

- Acho melhor fazermos esse trabalho amanhã na escola, vá para casa cuidar disso Nara

- Mas é óbvio que eu vou pra casa, não fico nem mais um segundo no mesmo lugar que essa garota problemática e sem noção

_Temari ria e se divertia com a irritação momentânea do garoto mais novo._

_**Flashback – off**_

- Poxa, aquilo doeu

- Eu te odiava na época

- Pelo menos teve volta

- Argh, nem me lembre disso senhor Nara Shikamaru

- Claro que te lembro, senhorita Sabaku no Temari

_**Flashback – on**_

_A garota loira ouvia a conhecida música nos seus fones de ouvido enquanto andava pelo corredor da escola. As aulas já tinham terminado e ela ficara encarregada de levar alguns objetos de uma sala para a sala dos professores. Ela não era a única pessoa presente no colégio, e os corredores ainda estavam um pouco cheios. Ela ouviu alguém te alertar sobre algo, mas nem ligou, só abriu a porta da salinha quando..._

**Hanarenaide, soba ni ite.**

**Dakedo hontou wa nani ga hoshii no ka mitsukaranai.**

"**KOIBITO" tte totemo sanman de aimai de tayorinai kotoba da ne.**

_**Não se afaste, fique ao meu lado.**_

_**Mas a verdade é que eu não consigo encontrar o que desejo.**_

_**O termo "pessoa amada" é uma palavra muito vaga, ambígua e insegura.**_

_Lá estava Sabaku no Temari encharcada, com um balde na cabeça e ouvindo algumas risadas de um garoto muito bem conhecido._

- NARA Shikamaru! EU VOU TE MATAR!

- Nesse estado?

_Foi então que ela percebeu que seu uniforme estava quase transparente e saiu correndo para o vestiário, gritando um belo e sonoro:_

- VOCÊ ME PAGA BEBÊ CHORÃO!

_Shikamaru nada fez, só continuou rindo._

_**Flashback – off**_

- Eu sabia que ia ter volta, você não tinha cara de quem deixaria o incidente do chá ser esquecido assim... Mas o que você fez comigo

- Pelo menos você não teve que ficar com o braço envolto em faixas por quase um mês esperando uma queimadura cicatrizar sem deixar marcas

- Você só queria ver meu sutiã

- Eu não sou tão baixo assim, eu só queria minha vingança

- Que seja, eu fiquei um mês te xingando de todos os nomes que você poderia imaginar

- E você acha que eu também não te xinguei?

- Depois disso teve o festival cultural

- Acho que nessa, nós dois saímos perdendo

- Óbvio

_**Flashback – on**_

_O festival cultural era uma das épocas mais esperadas por aquele colégio. Alunos afobados andando de um lado para o outro arrumando suas salas para receber os pais, os outros alunos e muitas outras pessoas. A sala do 1-3 preparava um café, enquanto o 3-3 fazia uma sala mal-assombrada. Shikamaru não fazia a mínima idéia de que a 3-3 era a sala da Sabaku. E nem a Sabaku sabia que a 1-3 era a sala do Nara. Mas eles planejaram com seus amigos. Se ele/ela entrar aqui, faça-o/faça-a passar pelo pior momento possível. E assim aconteceu. Mas o mais engraçado, é que ambos estavam com seus respectivos mp3, ouvindo AQUELA música._

**Konna KOIGOKORO massugu ni kirei na mono ne.**

**Natsu mo fuyu mo ten takaku aru hoshi ni te wo nobasu.**

_**Essa paixão é uma coisa pura e bela.**_

_**Estenderei minhas mãos em direção ao verão, ao inverno e às estrelas que estão no alto do céu.**_

_Shikamaru entrou na sala. Temari sentou em uma das mesas e fez seu pedido. Shikamaru passou pelas maiores provações de toda a sua vida. Temari fora obrigada a comer coisas horrivelmente ruins. Pelo menos naquela vez ambos pagaram o preço. E quando cada um conseguiu se livrar daquilo que o prendia, voltaram para suas respectivas salas. Mas é óbvio que o caminho de ida de um, era o de volta do outro. E eles acabaram se esbarrando._

- Sua maldita problemática, foi você que os convenceu para que fizessem aquilo comigo não foi?

- Seu maldito bebê chorão, foi você que falou para que me dessem aquelas coisas horríveis para comer não foi?

_Eles falaram juntos novamente._

- Então você também estava planejando pra cima de mim?

_Juntos, como se lessem a mente um do outro._

- Maldito, mas... Como?

- Eu sabia que você tentaria aprontar pra mim, e fui logo me adiantando

- Quem te ajudou?

- E você acha que eu dedaria meus amigos tão fácil assim?

_**Flashback – off**_

- Eu me lembro daquele gosto horrível até hoje

- Eu arrepio só de lembrar o que passei naquela maldita sala

- Muito bem feito pra você

- Digo o mesmo do que você passou

- Mas depois disso, o que houve?

- Festival esportivo

- Ai credo

- Sim, ai credo

- Foi muito ruim, muito mesmo

- Principalmente pelo fato de que nem a minha, nem a sua sala ganhou

- Nem ficou em nenhuma das 3 primeiras posições

_**Flashback – on**_

_Festival esportivo. O momento mais esperado para os integrantes de clubes voltados para o esporte. Era a época do ano em que todas as salas eram inimigas. O espírito de individualismo era aflorado e o companheirismo só era válido com alguém da mesma sala. E nada melhor para abrir o festival esportivo, do que o clube de música pop fazendo uma breve apresentação. A boca de Shikamaru e Temari faltou encostar-se ao chão. Eles foram obrigados a ficarem lado a lado, e ainda por cima a música que tocava, era aquela._

**Sekai no sanjou, kimi ga inakereba...**

**... Yasashii kanjou kieteshimaisou.**

**Kake ochita mune no ari no mama de...**

**... Kimi wo sagashiteru.**

_**Durante as calamidades do mundo, se você não estiver aqui...**_

_**... Esse sentimento gentil pode desaparecer.**_

_**Com o coração partido assim...**_

_**... Eu procurarei por você.**_

- Grande ironia do destino não?

- Essa música me persegue, e depois que você comprou aquele maldito CD, eu não o achei em nenhuma loja pra vender

- Ora, mas que garota problemática e azarada

- Ainda roubo aquele CD de você

- Pelo menos eu vou saber quem roubou pra mandar prender

- Bebê chorão nerd maldito

- Quanto adjetivo numa só frase não é?

- Recolha-se a sua insignificância moleque

- Minha corrida é agora, ainda não entendo por que me colocaram pra correr

- 500m rasos?

- Sim

- Acho que iremos nos confrontar

_Ambos se colocaram na posição na linha de partida. Lado a lado, novamente. O apito deu partida e os dois começaram a correr como se aquilo dependesse da vida deles. Hora Shikamaru estava na frente, hora Temari. A linha de chegada foi chegando e os dois aumentavam a velocidade. Mas por fim, chegaram empatados. Em segundo lugar. Estavam tão envoltos da disputa individual que não perceberam o garoto do 2-2 do clube de corrida os ultrapassar. Quem era ele mesmo? Rock Lee? Isso não importava, os dois se xingavam mentalmente de qualquer maneira mesmo._

_E no final do festival, o 2-2 ficou em primeiro lugar. Em segundo foi o 1-1. E na terceira colocação o 2-1._

_**Flashback – off**_

- A gente se envolveu tanto na nossa corrida que nem percebemos o Lee nos ultrapassando, foi realmente cômico

- Mas se ele perdesse, eu sinto que ele não iria se perdoar

- Claro, afinal ele é o gênio do trabalho duro

- Eu admiro a perseverança desse garoto

- É, mas depois do festival o que aconteceu?

- Não me lembro muito bem

- Deixe-me ver

Ambos ficaram alguns momentos em silêncio. Até que Temari se pronuncia.

- Lembrei

- Foi o que?

- Na festa de aniversário da Ino

- É verdade

_**Flashback – on**_

_A campainha tocou e Ino foi atender. A música eletrônica ocupava toda a sala. Temari adentrou o recinto e observou a festa. Naruto, Kiba e outros garotos e garotas estavam dançando no meio da sala. Sasuke e Hinata conversavam um pouco, bem pouco. Mas o que Temari notou mesmo não foi na agitação da festa, e sim na possibilidade de uma pessoa conseguir dormir num ambiente tão barulhento. E Shikamaru conseguia. Ela deixou os dois irmãos a sua própria sorte e foi até o sofá em que o garoto dormia. Se jogou nele ruidosamente, e viu os dois olhos castanhos se abrirem com uma preguiça inimaginável._

- Isso é um sofá, e não sua cama. E você está em uma festa bebê chorão

- Festas são muito problemáticas, por isso eu prefiro dormir

- Você é muito preguiçoso

- E você muito problemática

- Dance um pouco e você esquece do sono

- Dançar? Mas eu...

_Foi aí que ambos perceberam a música que tinha acabado de começar. E as risadinhas meio discretas de Ino. Já era a sétima vez que os dois estavam juntos, e aquela música estava tocando em algum lugar. Shikamaru resolveu ceder, e foi dançar. A loira mais velha acabou por ir junto, e pela primeira vez um não estava gritando com o outro, ou o xingando mentalmente._

**Afureru junjou amai KISU dakede.**

**Tayasuku souzou no genkai wo koeteku...**

**... Yume yori fukaku hitotsu ni naru.**

**Ai wo sagashiteru.**

_**Um puro coração que transborda não é apenas um doce beijo.**_

_**Ele atravessa facilmente os limites da imaginação...**_

_**... E se torna naquilo que é mais profundo que os sonhos.**_

_**Eu procurarei pelo amor.**_

_Shikamaru dançava timidamente enquanto olhava para a garota na sua frente. Ela estava com os firmes olhos verdes fechados, e dançava como se fizesse aquilo todo santo dia. Além disso ela cantava a música junto, o que mostrava que ela já havia decorado a letra inteira da música. Depois do "Ai wo sagashiteru" ela abriu os olhos e percebeu estar sendo observada. O momento de paz dos dois fora estragado naquele momento. Ela o empurrou e foi se sentar no sofá, com um copo de coca nas mãos._

_**Flashback – off**_

- Aquele foi o dia em que nós menos discutimos

- É, e se você não tivesse ficado me olhando, eu não teria te empurrado, nem saído da pista emburrada

- Corrija-se, envergonhada

- Envergonhada?

- Claro, ou você acha que eu não vi seu rosto ficando vermelho?

- Então era por isso que minhas bochechas estavam quentes?

- Mas depois do ocorrido na festa da Ino a gente ficou meio sem brigar

- A gente mal tava se falando

- Até que aconteceu aquilo

- É... Aquilo

_**Flashback – on**_

_Shikamaru estava procurando um banco no jardim da escola para se sentar para poder comer seu almoço. Viu um banco de frente para um carvalho e se sentou lá. Estava comendo seu almoço tranquilamente – pra não dizer preguiçosamente – de olhos fechados. No seu mp3 deixava as músicas rolarem. Até que chegou naquela música. Ele olhou pros dois lados, e constatando que ela não estava por perto, fechou os olhos novamente. Foi um segundo de paz._

- Por que você se sentou ao meu lado?

- Eu sempre almoço aqui, não vou mudar meus hábitos porque tem alguém sentado aqui, o banco dá pra três pessoas mesmo

- Desde que você não fique com as suas problematiquices, tudo bem

- Pode deixar ó bebe chorão, eu vou ficar na minha

**Sekai no sanjou, kimi ga inakereba...**

**... Yasashii kanjou kieteshimaisou.**

**Sakamaku junjou, kimi no te wo tsukami.**

**Ai wo tsutaetai.**

_**Durante as calamidades do mundo, se você não estiver aqui...**_

_**... Esse sentimento gentil pode desaparecer.**_

_**Nas vibrações deste puro coração, segurarei sua mão.**_

_**Quero alcançar o amor.**_

_Temari notou qual era a música que o garoto estava ouvindo e começou a cantarolar. Inconscientemente. Ela só não percebeu que o garoto tinha desligado o mp3 e estava ouvindo-a cantar. E continuou, até a parte em que fica só o instrumental, que ela percebeu que não ouviu. Sentiu até a raiz dos seus cabelos ficarem vermelhas de tão envergonhada que ela tinha ficado. Mal conseguia falar._

- Por que você desligou?

- Você canta bem, é até bom te ouvir cantar

- Ah... Por que você olhou pra todos os lados mais cedo?

- Você estava escondida?

- Sim, queria te assustar

- Era por causa dessa música, não seu por qual motivo, mas nós sempre nos esbarramos ou estamos juntos quando ela está tocando

- Então você também percebeu?

- Sim...

- O destino gosta de pregar peças

- Para duas pessoas que se conheceram brigando

- Até que estamos conversando como duas pessoas civilizadas

_Temari foi se apoiar no banco pra se levantar e sair dali, mas por um caso ou outro, sua mão encontrou o nada, suas pernas se entrelaçaram, e ela acabou caindo sobre o Nara. E se aquilo não fosse o bastante, os dois acabaram por cair do banco e saíram rolando pela grama, e quando pararam, seus rostos estavam perigosamente aproximados. Como se estivesse possuído, o mp3 do Nara ligou e quando ele ligou eles ouviram as primeiras palavras da música: "Dakishimete. KISU shitatte". E como se fosse uma ordem o que aquelas palavras diziam, eles se sentaram ali mesmo, na grama, e aproximaram ainda mais os rostos. Começando um tímido e singelo toque de lábios, que aos poucos foi virando um beijo a muito tempo – inconscientemente – esperado por ambos._

_Quando se separaram, ambos não tinham onde por a cara. Ambos estavam mais vermelhos que o cabelo do irmão mais novo da loira, e não ousavam olhar pra cara um do outro. E quando tiveram a audácia e seus olhos se encontraram, eles não sabiam como, mas era como se eles fossem pólos opostos de um ímã, que quando colocados próximos, se atraíam. E por puro instinto, por pura vontade, os lábios se uniram outra vez, e outra vez, e outra vez. Até aquela hora do almoço terminar. E quando aquele incômodo sino tocou ambos se separaram, e seguiram para suas salas, como se nada daquilo tivesse acontecido._

_**Flashback – off**_

- Depois disso nós ficamos bem um mês sem nos falarmos não é Shikamaru?

- Sim, por volta disso

- Mas eu não consigo me lembrar o que aconteceu para a gente voltar a se falar

- Foi um pouco antes das férias de inverno começar, a gente acabou por se esbarrar de novo no supermercado

- Onde tudo começou

- Sim, onde tudo começou

_**Flashback – on**_

_Lá estava Shikamaru novamente naquele supermercado fazendo compras com sua mãe. Lá estava novamente Shikamaru andando preguiçosamente pelos corredores. Lá estava novamente Shikamaru bocejando e fechando os olhos. Lá estava novamente Shikamaru estatelado no chão depois de colidir com alguém, naquela mesma seção. Quando ele abriu os olhos para ver quem estava a sua frente, ficou vermelho quase de imediato. O mesmo aconteceu com a loira._

- Olá Shikamaru

- Olá Temari

_Os apelidos não eram usados, os gritos não eram necessários. O rubor era claro na face de ambos e eles não se permitiam se olhar nos olhos. Até aquela mesma música ressoar no ambiente. Shikamaru não sabia se aquilo era sério, mas tinha quase certeza que o olhar da garota estava sobre si, e que aquelas palavras, mesmo sendo a letra da música, estavam sendo direcionadas a ele._

- Dakishimete. KISU shitatte

_Ele olhou pra ela por um momento. Recolheu o que havia derrubado e se levantou. Ofereceu a mão para a garota se levantar também. Ela aceitou, ainda cantarolando a música. Ele pegou a mão dela e a puxou com tanta força, que ela acabou colidindo contra o peito dele. Mas não conseguiu voltar, pois a mão que antes segurava a sua, estava na sua cintura, e quando ela levantou o rosto para perguntar o que ele estava fazendo, seus lábios foram tomados pelos lábios do garoto ligeiramente mais alto. Ela não resistiu nem um pouco. Retribuiu o beijo na mesma intensidade, e não estava nem aí se tinha gente olhando pro dois ou não. Quando o contato foi quebrado, o desespero pairou na mente de Temari._

- Sabe – _o garoto começou a dizer_ – desde aquele dia na escola eu venho pensando sobre tudo que ocorreu, e isso até me roubou algumas noites de sono – _ele deu uma risadinha sem graça_ – mas acho que depois do que aconteceu naquele dia, e hoje, palavras não são necessárias... São necessárias Temari?

- Você sabe melhor que eu, que palavras nunca foram tão desnecessárias

_E voltaram a se beijar, enquanto a música que tanto os perseguia, estava nas suas últimas frases._

**Sekai no kanjou zenbu yusabutte.**

**Kono mama souzou no genkai wo koeteku.**

**Kawaranu hibi wo kaeteyuku wa.**

**Ai wo kono mune ni…**

_**Eu farei vibrar todas as emoções do mundo.**_

_**E assim atravessarei o limite imaginário.**_

_**Continuarei mudando esses dias que nunca mudam.**_

_**Dê amor a este coração...**_

_Separaram-se e se fitaram, enquanto a música terminava._

_**Flashback – off**_

- Foi nesse dia que nós começamos a namorar, né Shika?

- Sim

- Será que nós estaríamos juntos se não tivesse ocorrido aquilo no supermercado?

- Talvez sim, porque nós iríamos nos conhecer de qualquer jeito

- Seja nos esbarrando na escola

- Procurando um CD numa loja

- Jogando chá um no outro

- Ou um balde de água

- Mas foi bom do jeito que aconteceu

- É

- Todos os muitos baixos

- E os poucos altos

- Mas pelo menos a gente está junto agora

- Pelo menos isso

- Ei, bebê chorão

- O que foi problemática?

- Dakishimete. KISU shitatte.

* * *

Povos e povas do meu coração, vocês não sabem o desejo de dever cumprido que se formou no meu coração. Já fazia algum tempo qu eu estava com vontade de escrever uma fanfic com Aikoi como Música tema, e aqui estou eu com mais uma SongFic, e de novo uma ShikaTema. Como eu disse no meu perfil, as ShikaTema são as mais fáceis de se escrever. Espero que vocês tenham gostado, porque particularmente essa é a minha mais nova fic preferida de própria autoria. Antes era Fleurs, mas Aikoi tá ganhando de lavada. Fora o fato de ser uma das oneshots mais longas que eu já escrevi. Mas enfim, espero de coração que tenha agradado o gosto de vocês e eu peço humildemente que me mandem reviews dizendo se odiaram, amaram, o que falta, o que pode tirar... Mas enfim... Deixem suas opiniões cravadas aqui...

Até a próximas queridas e queridos

Beijos de Morango


End file.
